


As You Sleep

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Though hasn’t Ritsu actually given him permission for things like this?'Anytime Maa-kun wants~ even if I’m sleeping, he just has to tell me about it when I wake up~'
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	As You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Pick what year this happens in I don't care. It's vague enough to be the end of their second or in their third or perhaps even after. I don't care.

Light streams through a crack in the curtains, ah he really didn’t do too good of a job closing those last night did he? To be fair they had been rather _distracted_ at the time and Ritsu had pulled him away from his window before he’d had a chance to ensure they met at the top. Smiling to himself he feels heat stir within him as his mind plays over the events that had followed that. It’s not at all an unfortunate thing that his libido is ridiculously high; in fact it would be a little unfortunate if it wasn’t given how Ritsu constantly acts like a creature in heat. It’s just a little bit of a pain when it strikes at times like this.

Rolling over he feels his heart react in a similar way to how his body had moments earlier as he takes in Ritsu’s sleeping face. Perhaps he can calm himself down this way, before things get to the point where he actually has to do something about the potentially growing problem. As much as their more primal actions play a large part in their relationship, he truly does treasure moments like this just cuddling in bed and sleeping together as well.

So angelic and innocent looking, it’s kind of a joke that he can look so sweet. A hand moves to brush his bangs out of his eyes, pausing as a small sigh leaves his barely parted lips. So many fans would do anything for a moment like this with him and here’s Mao who’d remained oblivious to his throwing himself at him for years. Here’s Mao who at one point had become almost frustrated by those actions because he’d fallen so deep and thought Ritsu’s declarations of love couldn’t be sincere. Here’s Mao who had managed to confess only to get called an idiot before having a tearful Ritsu claim his lips. He’s lucky, he really is.

Ritsu stirs slightly, pressing himself closer against him, making up the lost space he’d created when he rolled over. His hands grab at Mao and in lieu of finding a shirt to cling to, icy fingers scratch weakly at his bare skin instead. Cute. Another soft sound leaves his lips as he adjusts himself further. While they’d taken the time to somewhat clean up last night they hadn’t bothered to put anything on before passing out. The skinship is comforting, intimate and oh, in this position? Very revealing. Not that he would miss that even if Ritsu were clothed. As Ritsu once more rocks into his thigh, this time with a breathy sigh accompanying it, he finds himself swallowing thickly. He’s not the only one who’s a little excited right now. That’s definitely Ritsu’s mostly hard cock being pushed against him.

Of course does away with all the good the more tender thoughts had done in calming himself down. Of course it does. He can’t really be blamed for that, even if he throws his head back in quiet frustration as he feels arousal building once more and faster this time. Seriously he knows they’re teenage guys but they’d gone enough rounds last night that it’s a little incredible they’re both like this right now. Apparently there’s no off switch and that’s fine if they have time for it, or if they’re both awake but in this situation he’s in a bit of a hard place in more ways than one. If he rolls onto his back and jerks off, he risks whatever new position Ritsu takes to ensure he still finds pleasure getting in the way of that. On the other hand if he just lays here and lets Ritsu slowly grind himself against his leg he’s going to go insane.

There’s another option, an impulse that dawns on him as his mind tosses up exactly where to go from here. Sliding a hand down Ritsu’s back slowly he cups his soft ass, squeezing softly and waiting for any reaction. That much he doesn’t feel weird about but any more than that, hmm. Even when he’d kind of really love to hear those sweeter sounds spilling from Ritsu’s lips, a contrast to his usual endless dirty talk, it’s not something they’ve done before.

Though hasn’t Ritsu actually given him permission for things like this?

_‘Anytime Maa-kun wants~ even if I’m sleeping, he just has to tell me about it when I wake up~’_

So it’s not like he’s actually pushing any boundaries here. It’s just kind of new territory for them. Usually Ritsu is the one who’ll make the first move in introducing a kink to the relationship. Though having said that comment almost completely out of nowhere, that probably was his attempt to introduce it. It’s not like Ritsu can actually take an active part in trying something new when that trying something new requires him being asleep.

Biting his lip he reminds himself that this is okay as he moves his hand from Ritsu’s ass over his hip. There’s still something exciting about it that feels a little forbidden though, like when they end up on top of each other in areas where they could be walked in on. He knows he won’t face any consequences if Ritsu does wake up and catch him in the act unlike what they risk elsewhere but there’s still that same feeling of not wanting to be caught. Ritsu waking up completely unaware in a couple of hours, only for him to whisper in his ear that he sucked him off in his sleep sounds really hot if he’s being honest with himself. Yeah he’s got to do that, it’s so uncharacteristically bold but thinking about how turned on Ritsu would be finding out about it has arousal spiking within him dangerously. His boyfriend is _such_ a bad influence on him.

Pushing Ritsu’s hip down so that he’s flat on his back sees a confused groan coming from him. He wants to comfort him that it’ll be worth it in a moment but he doesn’t want to risk speaking. He’s already so unlikely to get through this with Ritsu sleeping through it in the first place. Ritsu’s a deep sleeper but Mao definitely has his doubts; he’ll do his best to ensure he remains asleep regardless. Closing his hand around his own dick he gives it a couple of slow pumps just to take off the edge. Ritsu first, he’s not going to be able to be careful enough if he’s jerking himself off at the same time.

Cover moved off them both and Ritsu’s thighs parted so he can move between them his breath shakes slightly as he considers the now completely hard cock before him. Reaching out and running a finger down the side of it he watches it twitch in response. He’s so familiar with its size and thickness and yet it feels so much heavier as he closes his hand around it properly. The thrill of a new situation makes him so much more aware of everything.

Carefully pumping his hand he listens for any response. A slight disrupt in Ritsu’s breathing is all he can hear, okay good, that’s a good sign. Before moving his mouth directly above it he reaches for his own once more, squeezing the base and pleading with his dick to let him wait until he’s finished servicing Ritsu to demand attention. Things like that are so much easier when he’s tied up and unable to physically touch himself. 

Pushing back the foreskin with his lips he hesitates slightly before circling his tongue around the tip. He knows it’s sensitive, he knows it a weak point and yet while it causes a small wriggle of Ritsu’s hips and a gasp, he doesn’t stir further. It’s a confidence boost in a way, knowing that what might usually get a loud moan from Ritsu doesn’t even cause him to wake now. Repeating the action he’s more confident in his actions. The faintest taste of salt dribbles onto his tongue as he works it and he can only wonder what Ritsu could be dreaming about to have him this turned on while almost untouched. Taking him further into his mouth he can only hope it’s him.

There really is a huge difference between sucking Ritsu off when he’s awake and when he’s asleep. He’s so demanding when he’s awake, teasing Mao with filthy words and pulling on his hair. He’s asked more than once that Mao never cuts it short because it’s so convenient during sex. Mao really wasn’t planning on doing such a thing anytime soon but Ritsu’s fondness for it does add another layer of motivation.

While sleeping he only gives quiet sighs and groans. His fingers grasp at the sheets but he doesn’t demand anything, he’s completely vulnerable and open to what Mao wants to do. It’s a freedom he’s not used to and it’s one he won’t exploit. Instead all he can do is marvel at how strangely even while his cock is down Mao’s throat, he’s still very cute as he sleeps. He can just picture his pink lips parted, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as his fingers grip tighter, his body reacting but his mind thinking this is all just a dream.

He feels a little guilty about how much this is all turning him on, how whenever he takes Ritsu down as deep as he can without risking choking his hips rut against the mattress. With how hair trigger he’s likely to end up he may even end up spilling over them but he can’t bring himself to care. There’s already cum, lube and sweat soaked into the sheets from last night. He’ll change them for Ritsu after breakfast, what’s a little more for the time being. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he does his best to take him deeper without sound, Ritsu does this so easily but Mao’s still not quite up to the task of reaching the base of his cock. Spit spills over what he can’t reach, lubricating his hand as he pumps the remaining length in time with his mouth.

“Maa-k” The moaned out sound sees arousal spike strongly, all but confirming that Ritsu is dreaming of him. He hopes he remembers his dream later, he wants to hear every depraved detail of the images his mind is providing him with right now.

As Mao takes in his length deep once more, a pressure lands on top of his head. It’s less demanding than he’s used to but as his hair is tugged at and fingers bury themselves in it he can’t help but give a muffled moan around Ritsu’s cock. As the hand pushes down and he follows its direction, Mao coughs slightly as he asks too much of him. Spit surrounding his mouth and a tear escaping fully as he’s resists it for a moment to get air. He’s languid enough for that Mao can just ignore the instruction it’s giving but as he gives back into Ritsu’s wishes, he doesn’t feel compelled to go against him nor remove his hand. It’s cute that even in his sleeping state he can react like this and unless Ritsu tries to push him down further than he knows he can keep quiet again, he’ll go along with it.

Ritsu must be getting close, even if the noises escaping his lips are still minimal, other tells are there. His body is so honest right now, not that it ever isn’t in bed. Soon to join in with his hand are his hips, fucking into Mao’s mouth with a lazy but definite rhythm. It’s a little much to handle in this situation but fuck does it turn him on enough that he’s determined to try keep up with both of Ritsu’s sleeping demands. His own cock aches for more attention as he gives his all at pleasing Ritsu’s. Own fingers tangling in the sheets he solidifies his resolve. He’s got this, from the way Ritsu’s breathing has started to pick up, he’ll be spilling over his tongue in no time.

Finally Ritsu becomes more vocal, occasional moans and sounds that again are so close to his name join the quieter ones spilling from him with more frequency. It’s hard to focus on appreciating them fully when so much effort is going into remembering how to breathe. Giving up on the hand on Ritsu’s cock he props himself up on his arms a little more, focusing on how his tongue is moving and how he’s swallowing around the length that he’s both being guided down onto and having thrust up into him. The fact he can’t reach for his own cock is driving him mad. The second he gets to he’s going to explode he just knows it. How does Ritsu even have such coordination in his sleep to manage this?

Maybe he’s not asleep at all? Maybe he’s been toying with him this whole time to see how Mao would react? To see if Mao remembered that he has permission for this and if he’d go for it? Gagging slightly he cuts off that train of thought, he can’t let his mind slip right now or he’s going to make too much sound and Ritsu will definitely be awake no matter what. It won’t be that much longer though, that much he knows for sure. The taste of precome hits his tongue strongly and he braces himself to swallow what he knows is about to follow in the seconds to come.

Hips arching up higher than before his fingers pull at Mao’s hair, tugging him so far up that he’s almost pulled completely off his cock. Tip just barely between his lips he gets the full taste of Ritsu’s cum spilling over his tongue before he falls heavily against the mattress, hand releasing itself just in time for Mao to duck down and catch the next shot of his release in his mouth. He’s never really come to like the taste but he’s become accustomed to it in a way that only increases his arousal. It’s not the taste or the texture itself that he likes but the meaning behind it. That he’s brought Ritsu to climax and as he swallows down the rest of his load diligently his still rather spit slick hand finds itself reaching down to help relieve his own neglected cock.

Pulling off he only takes a second to catch his breath, eyes darting up to Ritsu’s face to check that he’s still asleep. He is, somehow. It’s an absolute miracle. Mao knows he’d never manage to sleep through something like that. Well, as far as he knows he’d never be able to, to his knowledge no one has ever tested it.

His body shakes slightly as he pushes himself up onto his knees , head resting against a thigh as he tightens the grip around his cock. Finally he’s going to get what he’s needed this whole time and a surge of desperation accompanies the movement. Not only is there going to be no finesse to this, he’s not going to last long at all. It’s probably a really good thing Ritsu has remained asleep so far, he won’t be able to tease him for just how fast he is.

As his hand sets a quicker tempo it gets even harder not to make sounds. Usually in this position if he has to be quiet he’ll close his lips around Ritsu’s thigh to muffle them, neither of them caring if he has to bite down in order to not be discovered in situations that call for that. The risk of that happening is too high right now and the chance of waking Ritsu if he does do it accidentally is also far too high. His breath falls heavily against Ritsu’s skin, loud enough in his ears as he tries his best not to moan out loud. Even the sound of his hand on his dick feels like it’s echoing through the room with way too much volume. The anticipation of him waking up and being caught in the act only adds to the excitement now though. And come to think of it if Ritsu wakes up, he really wants to see his face as he registers what’s going on.

Removing the tight, needy grip from around his cock to position himself over Ritsu has him wanting to whine pathetically. He really did get himself on edge. Finally, legs straddling his hips, a hand bracing himself beside Ritsu’s shoulder he picks up the pace once more. This is going to end messy but fuck it, he doesn’t care anymore. Following what his dick wants overrides any logical thought like that. Ritsu’s still so clueless, breath starting to even out but the flush in his face is still slightly visible even in the low lighting.

Taking in his beautiful features is interrupted as his head falls forwards suddenly, hair likely splaying out over Ritsu’s face as he pushes himself closer to the edge. Desperate and hard his hips start to move, fucking into his hand for more friction. He can’t even be sure he’s keeping quiet right now, his entire being is focused on that building heat and seeing it through. It’s amazing just how effective your own hand can be when you’ve been denying yourself for so long. Denial play even when he’s in control of things, ha, typical, Ritsu would tease him for that too.

His arm loses its balance, having to think fast he lands on his elbow, head buried into Ritsu’s shoulder as his body gives up on everything that’s not seeing his building orgasm played out fully. He knows he’s moaning into Ritsu’s ear by now but muffling them is impossible when he needs to take in air through both his mouth and nose. Shuddering slightly he grips tighter. There it is, just a little more, just a few more pumps and-

Teeth sink into his lower lip as the force of his orgasm hits him, barely managing to muffle the depraved sound that tries to spill from them. His hand and hips refuse to give up as the keep up a somewhat clumsy rhythm, determined to see every bit of pleasure out of this that they can get. It’s intense, more so than Mao had expected. Usually orgasms without Ritsu involved are pretty lacklustre these days. Then again, Ritsu was definitely involved in this, even if he doesn’t yet know it.

Ah, Ritsu, right. Mind starting to come back to him it dawns on him that it’s probably not the best idea to cum all over your clueless, sleeping boyfriend’s stomach. He feels a little unsteady as he sits back up to survey the damage, mattress moving surprisingly sharply as he falls into a kneel heavily.

“Mm? Maa-kun?” His heart stops, how long has he been awake? “Nnn. Too early, sleep.”

He wants to laugh in relief as he releases his breath. He doesn’t know what’s more surprising, that that’s the hair that broke the camel’s back or the fact that even despite his seemingly sixth sense for lewd thoughts and deeds, he completely missed the fact that his stomach is covered in still warm cum. Eyes dipping to that Mao’s a little surprise he didn’t feel any of his release hitting his own chest, most of Ritsu’s bares evidence of what he’s just done. It’s a little embarrassing now that he thinks of it. Really, taking steps towards new things in bed has never been his thing. Once in a while though, he supposes it’s not so bad.

Confident his legs won’t give out again he moves far more carefully as he reaches for the tissues beside the bed. If it weren’t for the fact he knows from experience that waking up covered in dried cum is rather unpleasant, he wouldn’t bother to clean it up. It would be a nice piece of evidence to leave. However he does know better and despite the fact Ritsu probably wouldn’t return the favour, he’s always been more pedantic about these things.

Slowly and softly he wipes him down, Ritsu’s abdominals tensing slightly in reaction. They’re a little more defined than they used to be but Mao kind of hopes they’ll never be as defined as his own. He likes muscles plenty sure but he loves his Ricchan more; his seemingly eternally lazy boyfriend who definitely doesn’t follow a balanced diet and outside of dancing is only seen to get exercise in the bedroom. Catching himself distracted in his thoughts he gets back to his task. They both have a rare late start today and he wouldn’t mind a little extra sleep himself.

Tissues now thrown roughly in the direction of the bin and the bottle of water beside the bed drained to clear his throat, he lets his head fall back against the pillows once more. As soon as he’s in place arms fasten around him tight and there’s a serene expression on his face as he buries it into Mao’s chest. It’s a little hard to believe that he managed to pull that all off with Ritsu still having no clue but all the signs point it having played out that way. Absolute confirmation will have to wait until his alarm goes off though and he can wake Ritsu up by confessing what he’s done. That honestly feels a little daunting but he doesn’t have the energy to grapple with the nerves surrounding that right now. Eyes falling shut he pulls the covers back over them both before wrapping an arm over the one of Ritsu’s that holds him.

**Author's Note:**

> Horny Mao is canon, and that fact should be exploited.


End file.
